Friends Forever
by YamiDragon
Summary: Tèa falls in love with Yugi. They go out for 2 years. But Tèa sees that Yugi starts to spend less and less time with her. Could he be cheating on her?


Disclaimer: This is YamiDragon. I wrote 2 other stories. One called Return of the Shadow Games. My first story was good so I won't tell you its name. This story is based on Tèa and Yugi being Girlfriend and Boyfriend. But could Yugi be cheating on her? Also something that will be surprising will happen at the end. Anyway, just go ahead and read it.

Chapter 1: The Kiss

It was a rainy day at Domino High. " Okay class, remember to do your 7 page essay on a marine animal. Your essay must contain the family, genus & species. Also, in what ocean or sea it has lived for the past one hundred years. What prey does it have, who are its predators and its life span. In addition to that you must write the average amount of young it has. Also the principal has required that you put a picture it," said Mr. Johnson as the class put their science book into their backpacks. " Man, this is endless," said Joey as he put his head down on his side of the desk. " Don't worry, Joey. This is our last period and the bell will be ringing any minute now," said Yugi who was at the other side. Joey sat back up. He looked out the window. Rain poured down. He turned around and looked at Yugi. He gave a smile.

Yugi was looking at Tèa. Joey could tell Tèa wasn't looking at Yugi because Yugi had not yet turned away. In Yugi mind right now was a secret. A secret he had told only a few people. A secret he had since he was 5. ' Man,' he thought. ' Tèa, she so… so… beautiful,' he though. He kept looking at her. 

Meanwhile Tèa was sitting in her desk sitting next to Duke Devlon. " Tèa, wanna come over to my house," he said as he put his mouth near her neck. " Duke, Duke," said Tèa playfully she pushed his face away playfully. The bell then rang. Duke saw Yugi looking at Tèa. " Hey Tèa, I see Yugi wants to tell you something," said Duke as he pushed Tèa towards Yugi. Yugi turned around for help from Joey, but he was already gone. " Well Yugi what are you waiting for. Tell Tèa what ever you need to tell her," said Duke with a smirk. ' Does he know?' thought Yugi. " Should I tell her?" asked Duke as his smirk got bigger. ' He _does _know!' thought Yugi. Tears were in his eyes. He ran out of the room. " Oh, I'll take that as a yes," said Duke. He was about to tell Tèa when Tèa saw a notebook left on top on Yugi's desk. It read:

__

Tèa, she has a very special name. 

The T is for 

Terrific, The E is for 

Excellent, and the A is for

Admirable

And her last name is special too.

The G is for 

Great, The A is for

Amazing, The R is for 

Remarkable, The D is for

Delightful, The N is for 

Nice, The E is for 

Elegant, The R is 

Refreshing

Tèa was amazed. Yugi had feeling for her. But she only thought of him as a friend. " Oh, well, guess his little secret is out in the open now," said Duke as he grabbed him jacket. " By babe," he told Tèa as he gave her a long tongue kiss. He pulled of her jacket and was ready to pull of more but Tèa told him to stop. " I'll come by your house so we can finish our essay and do a lot more of that," said Tèa picked up her jacket. She ripped of what Yugi had written and put it in her backpack. Then she was out of the room. 

*************** 

Yugi had made it to the Game Shop. His clothes were drenched in water. But by the look of things it could have been that his clothes were drenched in tears. Yugi ran upstairs and change into different clothes. The rain now was pouring. Yugi could hear lighting here and there. He finally decided to go downstairs and make some soup. Suddenly the doorbell rang. " Hello, Welcome to the Turtle- Oh, hi Tèa," said Yugi as he saw it was Tèa. She walked so close to him that Yugi could almost touch her wet skin. Tèa got down on 2 knees, then passed out. " Tèa?!" Yugi cried. " Tèa!" 

*************** 

When Tèa awoke it was morning. Yugi was sleeping to her side in a sleeping bag. She tried to get up but the fever she had wouldn't allow her to. So she stayed in bed. After a short while she heard Yugi sleep talking. " No Malik… I won't allow… hurt… Tèa… beautiful," he said. Tèa gave a weak smile. 

In Yugi's dream, Malik had captured Tèa and was about to throw her in the lava. And in his dream, He, Yugi, was tall and strong. And so he punched Malik sending him into the lava. Then he rescued Tèa and she kissed him in the lips. 

Then Yugi slowly awoke and saw Tèa staring at him. Yugi blushed. In his blush he called for Yami. And Yami returned his call by taking over. " Feeling better?" he asked. " A bit," Tèa said in a sore voice. " I read the note that was in your pocket," Yami said. Tèa didn't know how to respond. " Well, I, um," she said searching for the right words. Yami watch as Tèa was struggling to get the words out right. " Yugi," he called. " Yeah, Yami?" Yugi called back. " I'm going back. Tèa is _your_ love, not mine," he said as he switched places with Yugi. Yugi watched as Tèa's lips move. Tèa for some reason got the glimpse of Yugi's lips and she stopped muttering. Their faces move closer and closer until their noses could touch then they both opened their mouths and kissed. Yugi was in joy. Tèa was planning to make the kiss last for just a second but, this kiss was like none other. So, passionate, so meaningful. They continued to kiss. Tèa heart started to jump. Tèa pushed off Yugi's jacket and he pushed off Tèa's. Then Tèa wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They could kiss forever. Then the door opened and Joey came in. " Good God!" he yelled. They stopped kissing immediately. They both blushed. " Congrats, Yuge!" he yelled as he gave Yugi a hug. " And Tèa, should I be the barer of bad news to Duke?" he teased. ' Duke!' She had completely forgotten.

A/N: This is my first chapter. I hope you liked it. My next chapter will be called Good Times. Please Review. I'll write soon.


End file.
